Phantom's Clown
by SwordsDeath
Summary: The war with the Earl is over but at a terrible price. Allen tries to move on and may have found a new family to move into, but is it just another piece of his future that will hurt him. No pairings. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**SwordsDeath: Okay so…ummm nice to meet you. This is my first fanfiction ever. So please don't judge me too harshly. Also, there will be no pairings in this, but please read anyway. Thank you very much, now onto the show.**

**Kanda: Tch!**

**SwordsDeath: Wait, Kanda get on the floor, you're supposed to act dead. WAIT! Oh bother. Let's rock people!**

**Everyone except Kanda and Ciel: YEAH!**

**Ciel: This is outrageous.**

**Sebastian: Tea Young master?**

_**Prologue**_

"_LAVI!" Allen cried as the red head breathed his last and smiled softly at Allen. Slowly the hand that supported him became limp and the mischievous glint that Allen had known disappeared abruptly and was masked by a familiar film of death. Bodies of friends and "family" littered the ground of the wasted castle of the Black Order. Lenalee's hand rested next to Allen's thigh and clear droplets fell from the teen's gray stormy eyes. Even after Neah had reluctantly given Allen his body back after much persuasion and a promise to kill the Earl no matter what….he had lost everything. The Earl had died finally and his forces completely annihilated by the exorcists. But a small part of him ached for something more which he could never have again. Even BaKanda was gone for good. A thought raced through his head. They had promised…..to be there with him or die with him during or after the war. So why did they have to leave him hear all alone…_

It had been a couple weeks since the end of the war with the Earl of Millennium. Allen leaned against a tree trunk in an effort to rest from the raw wounds which ached, both in his heart and body. Tim fluttered nervously in the air and rubbed its cheek against Allen's, in an effort to comfort the white haired boy. Tears flowed down silently down the worn face and slowly the pools of gray closed. The rain started with a low drizzle and Tim snuggled up close to the boy's body to keep warm. Water continued to drop from the sky and then rained down in a heavy downpour watering plants and causing chaos in the streets of London. But all that mattered right now to Allen was that he gets some rest.

_Don't worry Mana…Neah...I'll keep walking….I'll walk forever…._

Chapter 1

"Young master. Time to wake up." Sebastian called softly but firmly adjusting the curtains. The windows were dotted with rain droplets, and the master in question rose slowly to a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Good morning young master", Sebastian said with a slight smirk on his face as he watched the young boy rub his eyes in an effort to knock off the cloud of sleep.

"….Good morning Sebastian. What are my duties for today?" Ciel answered sharply, as Sebastian buttoned up the clothes of his master.

"This morning you will see an investigation of some mysterious deaths of high ranking political leaders. All of them seem to have had the same result, a pile of dust and not a trace that the individual actually existed. Warm milk with honey young master?"

"Yes please Sebastian. Also see to it that Finnian and the rest of the staff do their morning duties as well."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably in aggravation. On his way to remind Bard, Maylene and Finnian he found an old man leaning against one of the precious family apple orchard trees in the front garden of the mansion. He tapped his finger on the man's arm and the face which was hidden from view slowly turned over.

_Oh my._

The "old" man was just really a boy slightly older than his own charge. Sebastian looked over the boy slowly. His clothes were matted with blood and were shredded to a state where rags would be the only proper thing to call them. He smiled wryly at the sleeping individual.

_Young master will be pleased with a change of events._

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**SwordsDeath: And see you next week…hopefully.**

**Lavi: Ehhh~? What do you mean next week hopefully? You have to do it next week.**

**SwordsDeath: *sweat drop***

**Allen: Ummm, she means to say that she'll **_**try**_** to update it by next week. Well until then everyone.**

**Maylene, Bard and Finnian: REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SwordsDeath: Err a couple answers to the reviews but first and most importantly thank you ever so much for writing one! But to one of those who was reading the last chappie, there are no pairings at all so no Seballen, sorry. Now the usual disclaimer, I do not own either Man or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their respectful authors. Now without further ado let's start!**

**Everyone except the quiet ones: YEAH!**

"Well Sebastian? What is it?" Ciel asked without looking up from the queen's report.

"Young master, I found _this _outside of the mansion next to one of the apple trees." Sebastian gestured slowly to the limp body currently sound asleep in his arms.

Ciel looked questioningly at his butler. "Do you mind explaining what _this_ is exactly?!"

Sebastian sighed at his young master's behavior. "Master, he might serve some purpose for one of our plans."

_There it is again, that impatient questioning look._

"And?" the small boy asked his chin resting on the back of his hands.

"Young master, he may help with your revenge against those who killed your parents."

Sebastian smiled inwardly at the moment of despair that flashed across Ciel's eyes. His charge sighed out loud and closed his eyes, dismissively waving Sebastian away.

"Put him in one of the guest rooms and ask Finnian to change those rags."

"Yes my lord."

The first thing Allen was conscious of when he woke up was something exploding downstairs. _Downstairs?_

**SwordsDeath: I'm very sorry about the short chapter. Had a LOT of tests this week so I was unable to have time to work on this thing. Also I may alternate with Tim's name. There are too many versions so I may be using either one but they refer to the same person.**

**Lavi: Boo! You should have written more. By the way when am I going to appear in all my glory? *does a superman pose***

**Bookman: *slaps Lavi with panda suit on* you died idiot pupil.**

**Lavi: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SwordsDeath: *sweatdrops* on that happy note see you next week. Also I won't make it this short ever again if I can help it.**

**Allen: See you again~! OWOWOWOWOW! That hurts Timcampy!**

**Tim: *grins***


	3. Chapter 3

**SwordsDeath: No intro today. Just read please .. By the way I'm trying for at least 1500 words for each chapter now. Feel bad about writing so little last time. And I'm very proud of this chapter *sticks out chest proudly*. On with the show!**

**Maylene, Bard, and Finnian: You see a lot of us in this chapter!**

**Sebastian: Have you finished your duties *evil smile***

**Bard: Crap! RUN!**

**SwordsDeath: *sweatdrops***

**Allen: Let's start everyone *smiles***

Chapter 3

Allen blinked in surprise at the room that surrounded him and the mini explosions that rattled the furniture. FURNITURE?! DOWSTAIRS?!

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN A HOUSE?! And that explosion…..akuma? No…..they died out with the Millennium Earl…so…._

The room had been freshly cleaned and his clothes had been changed recently. Sunlight flew in through the window along with smoke from the recent fire set ablaze in the kitchens. Allen got out of bed to stretch and decided that after a daily exercise he would go see what the entire ruckus was about. It couldn't be an akuma. It just couldn't….could it?

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance for the second time that day. First, Maylene had polished the staircase with shoe polish again, Finnian had somehow destroyed five trees while trying to trim them and Bard ha just set the whole kitchen ablaze.

"What happened here?" Sebastian made an eerie look at the staff members causing them to gulp in fright. A switch appeared in one of his hands and hit the palm of the other in a repetitive an annoyed fashion. "Master won't be pleased."

"W-w-wait Sebastian" Bard protested walking backwards in an effort to stay away from the infuriate butler. Finnian bowed his head over and over each time apologizing. Maylene hid behind Bar scared out of her wits. Sebastian sighed heavily and slowly put the switch behind his back.

"Your behavior is not appropriate for a guest. Finnian, did you change the mysterious boy's clothes?"

Finnian nodded his head as fast as possible trying to stick onto Sebastian's good side, just in case he decided to go into demonic mode again.

"Guest? What guest?" Bard leaned his head to one side in a slightly intrigued fashion whereas Maylene smiled slightly.

"While making my rounds in the front yard, there was a boy leaning against a tree. Young master said to keep him here for the time being. He **will **become a part of our staff. But to do so he will have to live in this house without dying from fires or slipping on polish. Now I must make my way to young master. Please do make an effort not to destroy our kitchen.

Ciel looked up from the documents when Sebastian walked in with a cup of tea. Sebastian set it down in front of his charge and stood off to side.

"How are the reports coming along young master?"

"Finished with those bothersome things Sebastian. These are investigations given by the queen. Several mysterious deaths have been occurring around London. People are said to have just disintegrated in to ash."

"You think it has something to do with a demon?"

"Exactly. Besides that did you find out who the fellow was yet?"

"Not yet master. He should wake up very soon though. Would you like to inquire him then?"

"Yes, keep a spot in my schedule open."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian walked out briskly, and set himself down the hallway where he saw the three staff huddled around the door of the guest room, staring in awe at whatever event was taking place inside. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched again.

"**Ehem."**

The three of them toppled over like bowling pins. Finnian being on the bottom, Maylene in the middle and Bard on top, all blinking at the angry butler.

"What, may I ask, is as important as to you would abandon your duties?"

Just then the door opened slowly to reveal what seemed to be the white haired boy he had seen in the morning covered in sweat.

"What in the name of….." He stopped speaking at sight of the three person tower. "…I think I'll shut the door for now….tell me when you're ready to talk….." Finnian gave him a puppy dog look, Maylene's eyes cried rivers of tears, and Bard looked at him with something that said please save me from this hell I'm about to experience.

Allen stood there shocked for a moment. He had heard a very angry voice outside the door and opened it to what seems to be a three person tower and a VERY angry man.

"…..I think I'll shut the door for now….tell me when you're ready to talk….." Allen tried to close the door but was stopped by the sight of a girl crying, a man begging him mentally, and a boy giving him the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. He sighed in distress and opened the door to the butler.

"Excuse me sir, but if you would excuse these folks just this once." Allen motioned to the tower of people with one hand.

"That will be alright. I'm very sorry about their behavior to a guest of the Phantomhive household." The man bowed down towards Allen slightly. "Now if you don't mind I must go to my master. Excuse me." The butler began trotting back down the hall to wherever he had come from. Allen's left eye itched momentarily in that particular man's appearance but did not have long to think about it.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!" The three staff members exclaimed hugging Allen at the torso, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Eh?! Wait don't do that I'm going to fall!" Allen promptly tripped over and fell flat on his face. A familiar yellow golem flew down, sitting contentedly on its master's head.

"Ow!" A muffled cry of indignation yelled out from under the mob of people sitting on his head. "Get off me!"

"Sorry sir." The blonde boy said speaking for all of them. He pointed at his face in a child like manner, "My name is Finnian. You can call me Finny."

An old man scratched his head grinning. "My name's Bard."

The girl with the large spectacles smiled slightly, "My name is Maylene."

"Allen Walker. Nice to meet all of you." Allen gave a smile.

(Bard, Maylene, And Finny:_ Awww….he's so cute…..)_

Sebastian moved quickly and down the hallway and once more opened Ciel's room.

"Young master, the guest has woken up."

Ciel sighed in boredom, "Please bring him in Sebastian, and we will need to see if he is fit to serve as a staff member for the time being."

"Yes my lord."

**TIME SKIP :D…..TO THE POINT WHERE ALLEN IS SITTING IN CIEL'S STUDY**

Ciel looked at the individual seated in front of his desk with slight bit of interest. The fellow in question had white hair, gray eyes, and an ugly red scar that started at as a pentagram on his forehead and continued down to his cheek. Gentle silver eyes suggested a kind nature, and Ciel could not help but narrow his eyes at the red marking. _Contract?_

The boy looked nervous at being called to the study and jumped a little when Sebastian cleared his voice. Scratch that. Nearly leapt out of his seat in fright. A yellow something set on his head, but Ciel mainly focused on the individual. His name was Allen Walker?

"So Allen. I believe this morning my butler found you asleep in the orchard?"

"Ah. About that. I didn't know those trees belonged to you and I'm very sorry for intruding on your property."

Ciel waved his hand dismissively at the thought. "Intruding upon property whether you know or do not know is a crime nonetheless. But, I am willing to let you become a staff member to make up for it."

"Eh?" Allen blinked his eyes at the person in front of him. _Well played. This boy knows how to keep people on their toes. But I have met shrewder people in poker. _Allen allowed himself to flash an unearthly smile that split his face into a grin momentarily. The small boy in front of him jerked slightly at the expression, and the butler's eyes turned to slits. "Is there some other way that I can go about dealing with this crime?" Allen's eyes glinted with mischief.

"No."

Allen blinked in surprise. Several emotions went through his head including: this brat, gah what have I landed myself into, and here's another debt.

"So I'm forced to do this or go to jail?"

"Those are your only two options." Allen's eyebrow twitched. This _brat _did not do a good job of hiding his emotions. Allen could see the little victory sign that the boy was showing in his head so clearly. Even the butler smirked. Sigh….

"Well, I have no choice do I."

"Welcome to Phantomhive manor, Allen Walker." Ciel stretched out a hand in an offer for a handshake to his new employee.

**SwordsDeath: I nearly killed myself but I did it! *dark circles under her eyes***

**Lavi: It's a monster everyone run for your lives!**

**SwordsDeath: Kanda, I grant you the pleasure of skinning this fresh rabbit. **

**Lavi: HIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! Yuu stop it!**

**SwordsDeath: Spring break starts tomorrow for me, YAY! But anyway I will still submit my chapter next week as usual.**

**Reborn: Ciao Ciao!**

**SwordsDeath: Reborn?! How the hell did you get in here?!**

**Tsuna and Allen: Ummmm….I guess until next time everyone?**

**Everyone (except a couple): See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Allen walked in silence from his recent ordeal with the so called "Earl of Phantomhive". That earl boy had gone as far as to hand him a pair of new clothes before shooing him out of the room. Just thinking about the encounter made Allen's blood boil.

_That selfish chibi's gonna get it from me…. _A black aura surrounded Allen scaring Tim off his head. Thoughts of making mince meat out of the chibi were muttered silently by a near evil grin on the youths face.

"…first I'll squash his snobby little face before personally chopping him in to two pieces before broiling him over a fire and the-"**BOOM. **An unholy explosion sounded behind the door Allen was standing next to. He hurriedly opened the door to be greeted by soot and ash which sent him into a fit of coughing.

"…sorry about that.", a voice sounded and Bard came into view scratching his head.

"No problem don't worry about it." Allen flashed a smile before frowning and pointed at the destroyed kitchen. "What exactly happened here?"

"Well, the chicken was cooking too slowly so I thought I could speed up the cooking time with this!" Bard flashily brought out a machine, "It's a machine that breathes fire!" Bard hugged the flamethrower while rubbing his face against it fondly.

Allen sweat dropped. _Now I have something else to run away from besides Komurins._

On queue the door slammed open to reveal what seemed to be a very angry Sebastian cracking his knuckles slowly.

"Crap. Now I've done it." Bard said slowly before backing up a step at a time.

* * *

"Next time please do not blow up the young master's kitchen and cause a commotion it is hard enough for the Earl to focus already." The butler lectured, holding a leather switch in one hand. Bard knelt on the floor with his new invention in pieces on the floor. Sebastian turned around to Allen before sighing.

"I must apologize for the cook's behavior; I hope you were not hurt in the incident he caused?"

"Not at all, don't worry too much about it." Allen gave a good natured smile.

Sebastian nodded at Allen. "The young master says to change and get ready to leave the mansion. We are going to investigate a new case for the queen."

"Yes sir." Allen walked up the stairs sighing with Tim fluttering nearby.

"They act a lot like the people at the order." Tim looked at Allen which caused a sad smile from the white haired youth. "Don't worry too much Tim."

_That shorty's gonna die. _Allen hadn't noticed when he had received the outfit because it had been in a paper bag but what the hell was up with all the frills?! His eyebrow twitched as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could pass as a girl in these clothes. A mental image of Lavi laughing and Kanda trying to keep a straight face popped into his head. _If any of them saw me now I would gut myself with Mugen. _Allen sighed out loud once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot today._ Looks like I'll just have to deal with it. It couldn't get any worse right?_

**_SwordsDeath: First it seems I owe all of you a very big sorry for not updating like I was supposed to. But to make up for that there will be 3 chapters coming out over the next couple days with 800 words or more. Again sorry guys about the big delay until now. *bows* And the short chapter. Sigh.._**


	5. Chapter 5

**SwordsDeath: I'm sooooooorrry! *runs from Kanda***

**Kanda: DIE. *continues chasing***

**Lavi: This won't let up anytime soon will it.**

**Allen: Nope. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Black Butler. Though I am hoping for Katsura Hoshino's speedy recovery so I can splurge on chapters.**

Allen adjusted the bow slightly before heaving sigh in front of the mirror. Maybe just maybe he would not die of embarrassment. The white haired by looked into the glass once more contemplating the girly qualities in the shirt and frowning.

"Do I look okay Tim?" Allen turned to the golden golem who had been flapping close to his head. In response the golem turned his head before shaking violently and making strange sounds. Allen scowled at the unmistakable laughter from his companion before grabbing Tim's long tail and dragging him out the door and into the hall. The exorcist ran his hand along the banister as he hurried down to where he could see a cerulean haired chibi and the butler standing. _Kanda wouldn't be able to call me beansprout anymore either._ The thought of the stolid, easy to piss off samurai led Allen to give a sad smile. Tim nudged Allen softly before pointing with his sphere shaped head towards the dining table where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting. The youth shook his head to clear his thoughts before sitting in a vacant seat and looking at the pair.

"I see you are on time Mr. Walker?" Ciel raised a cold eyebrow at the exorcist.

"Yes, thank you. And Allen is fine _Young Master_." Allen smiled towards the midget at the head of the table.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the mention of his title before ignoring the comment. "You may or may not have heard of the Phantomhive family. We are known as the Queen's watchdog and it is our duty to serve her." Ciel sipped his cup of tea. "This means that we are in charge of cases she leaves to us to solve."

Allen nodded his head with grudging respect at the Earl.

"The case we are dealing with this time has nothing to do with nobles or the high classes. Apparently the common folk have had several occurrences where the people have just turned to ash. No one knows why or how this is possible." Allen automatically thought to the victims of Akuma attacks but since the Millennium Earl was dead due to the war there was just no possible way that they were the cause behind it…right?

"I may require assistance in this particular incident and as it seems you are now one of my servants, you will come with me. I also do not wish for this hose to be in a worse state than it already is."

The exorcist's eyebrow twitched at the mention of him causing trouble but kept quite nonetheless.

"Sebastian would you please prepare a carriage for our departure."

"At once my lord."

Allen nearly jumped at the butler's voice coming from behind him. Tim shifted due to the disturbance and flew off the white aired boy's head. Ciel noted the golem irritably.

"If that **thing** becomes a menace we will dispose of it Allen." Tim looked horrified at the blue haired boy and stuck his tongue out in response before disappearing behind the chair Allen was seated in.

"Bocchan, the carriage is ready. Allen flinched in surprise once again before scratching his head. How the hell did the butler do that?

"Oh and Allen." The white haired boy stood startled at the sound of his name.

"You look very nice in that shirt."

Allen seethed in reply.

* * *

Allen looked out the window anxiously for the fifth time. He was hungry. That was never a good sign. _My fault for worrying about the manor's sanity after I cleaned out their pantry. _Allen scolded himself. Tim had slept off a while ago when the road seemed to continue on. Allen sweat dropped at the current situation or rather at the cerulean haired boy. Ciel stared at the white haired exorcist as if trying to extract information by sheer will. The Earl opened his mouth as to say something but for once Lady Luck came through for Allen; the carriage stopped. Allen let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. Scowling, the cerulean haired Earl left the carriage in a huff. Allen followed shortly behind.

"Kids are not allowed at the crime scene." An officer said as he jogged over. Tim seemed to think this idea as hilarious because he seemed to be shaking uncontrollably at the remark.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the golem before giving a cruel smile at the officer, "The queen assigned me to this case." A detective behind the dumbfounded officer paled considerably before dragging the newly employed man away. Hisses full of questions could be heard as the disappeared. Ciel smiled evilly. Allen gulped worriedly It was a common brick building you could see in London during the time, however for some reason the entrance seemed to be through a musty, smelly alley in the back."Now shall we?" Sebastian gestured to the house of murder.

* * *

Allen looked around the deceased man's house. It was not fancy and barely had the unnecessary items. If one looked through the back of the house, you could see a small garden filled with vegetables and fruits. Allen considered food poisoning before disagreeing with the idea. Ciel seemed to have thought about it as well before shaking his head at Sebastian in disagreement. A pile of soot caught his eye on the ground and the white haired boy leaned to get a closer look. Tim flew off from Allen's hair and looked at his current master, wings flapping. Allen had attempted to walk over to his two companions before a sound prevented it. His eyes hardened as he heard a small whirring noise. Sebastian seemed to notice this and tuned around from his place fifteen to twenty feet away. Allen hurriedly moved to the alley through which they had entered in an effort to keep his cursed eye a secret. He breathed a sigh of relief when he did not see the butler trying to follow him, before freezing at a certain sound and turning to face an Akuma with the cannons trained on him.

Allen's eyes widened slowly. "Oh shi-"

The exorcist would later look back on the event and thank Tyki, Rhode, the Millennium Earl and Kanda with all his heart for the instincts the said four had made him use efficiently at all times. It was those very instincts that made him able to avoid the cannon fire from the Level 1 in front of him.

"Innocence, activate." The boy muttered under his breath before shielding another round of toxic bullets with Crown Clown. The round balloon shaped demon raised its cannons for one last round of bullets before hesitating slightly as it eyed the sharp looking appendage Allen had on his left arm. Allen quickly took his left arm and speared the Akuma. A pleasant but halfhearted sigh could be heard before Allen smiled lightly. All that remained from the very one-sided fight was dust left by the Akuma when it vanished. Allen frowned as he deactivated Crown Clown. _If the Millennium Earl was dead, who exactly created that Akuma?_ The exorcist sighed at the thought. He being the only exorcist left would not be helpful in such a situation. Allen ran a hand through his hair before freezing again at the familiar whirring sound coming from his left eye. Ciel and Sebastian had just left the house through the back exit but the sight of Sebastian made Allen feel nauseous. Souls clung to him like moths to a flame and the butler's very aura felt demonic. The white haired youth's blood ran cold when the realization came to him. Tim had returned from god-knows-where and bit the boy's head for a response but got none. All Allen could think about was what he had just seen.

Sebastian wasn't human or an Akuma. He was a real demon.

**SwordsDeath: And that's a wrap. *breathes sigh of relief* I have the next couple chapters planned out from here but just a few clarifications:**

**-Up until this point Allen did not know about Sebastian being a demon.**

**-Sebastian and Ciel are clueless about Allen right now (hey the midget and demon can't have it all)**

**Another thing guys. I might actually edit chapter 1, 2 and 3 to make them better. I won't change the plot though. **

**Until next time then!...Sorry if it seems fast paced!**

**Lavi, Kanda and co.: WHAT ABOUT US?!**

**SwordsDeath: *runs away from mob of characters* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SwordsDeath: I am officially hating school *deep bags under eyes* ugh…..**

**Lavi: *snickers* Oh is little Swordie scared of a little sleep deprivation**

**SwordsDeath: *chases Lavi***

**Allen: Err…SwordsDeath does not own D. Gray Man or Kuroshitsuji.**

The souls clawed at the air in sadness, their mouths only revealing a void of darkness. Allen put a hand over his mouth before running back towards the alley where he had just defeated an akuma. Thankfully the two didn't _seem _to be aware of his presence, although at this point in time Allen couldn't care less. A rubbing sensation could be felt on his right cheek as he looked sideways to see Tim doing his best to comfort the former exorcist.

"Thanks Tim." Allen smiled in the golem's direction before taking a deep breath to support his shaken senses. There were absolutely no traces of the battle that had taken place, except for a pile of ash. The teen leaned against the brick wall of the alley to calm his heart. Why exactly his eye not activated before though? More importantly how could he hide it? He couldn't exactly go up to the two of them and say I'm an exorcist and I know about your butler being a demon because of my cursed eye. No, that would get him interrogated. Allen scowled at the thought and the interrogations that had taken place only a few weeks before he had escaped the Order. The same Order that had been annihilated.

_My family, _Allen sighed sadly before screaming in comical pain.

Tim had a very strong jaw he decided as he made his way back to the carriages scowling while rubbing the side of head that had been bitten by the gold golem. Ciel looked at them suspiciously before stepping into the carriage. So there's a cerulean haired teenager but where did the tail coated, demonic butler go?

"Err Ciel?"

"That's _young master to you_."

"Right." Allen struggled to not squeeze the throat of the arrogant Earl.

"Where's Sebastian?"

Ciel looked at him. "He's gone to further investigate."

"Then who's going to drive the carriage."

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"You mean me right?"

"Do I look like I'm speaking to that golden animal? Now get going."

Allen looked at the noble with a glare before resignedly taking his place at the front of the carriage and whipping the reins. He had sighed a lot over the past few days and Allen had a feeling that he wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

* * *

"We're home _young master_." Allen stated through gritted teeth. It had started raining right in the middle of the trip back to the mansion. Of course, since the kid Earl was inside the carriage he didn't get drenched in the unexpected downpour. Allen wasn't too mad at the boy because he was more concerned with trying, and failing, to restrain the chattering and the shivering that came along with the cold.

"Thank you Allen." Ciel stated curtly before stepping into his home once more, Tim fluttering behind him perfectly dry. Allen's eyes widened comically in response to his companion's dry state. The creature tried to sneak into the premises, but to no avail. The white haired boy had caught sight of it.

"Oi, Tim." The golem sweat dropped at the dark atmosphere around Allen. "Let's have a small talk." A perfectly angelic smile promising a lot of pain graced the boy's features.

Several second later Tim was finding it difficult to fly due to his tail and wings being bent at odd angles. Ciel looked at the golem in shock, and then at Allen who was currently pouring tea. The Earl quickly made a good decision to not ask what happened at the dark look on the normally placid teen's face.

A whooshing noise could be heard as Ciel looked towards the door to the kitchen, eyeing it warily.

"Mr. Walker?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who's making dinner?"

"Bard volunteered to."

"Mr. Walker."

"Yes, young master?"

"I recommend going to check on him. He has an odd tendency to blow things up."

Allen paled dramatically before whispering in horror, "The turkey!" before sprinting to the kitchen and closing the door behind him. Allen had just enough time to register a leg of charred meat flying into his left eye, before the world turned into a hurricane of ash, smoke and a large boom.

"OI, ALLEN!" Bard coughed as he waved away the smoke, his hair sticking up in odd places.

"Over here Mr. Bard." Allen croaked through the smoke while wincing at the new burning sensation in his eye.

"Like I said, Bard is fine. You oka-oooh…. That's a nasty burn." The chef looked over the burn fingering his chin.

"Again Bard? What did you use this time? Another weird machine?" A cheery voice asked through the smoke.

"It's called a flamethrower Finny, and it's pure genius!"

"Allen! I heard from the young master! You okay?" Mey-Rin dashed in before shrieking at the sight of the burn.

"Finny, do you mind soaking a cloth in some cold water and bringing it? Oh, and bandages?"

"Why would you-"Finnian caught a look of the livid maid and Allen's face. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Y-you know, it isn't that horrible Mey-Ri-"

"Allen. Guest room. Now." Allen looked at the maid before dashing out to his reserved room, while a string of colorful words were hurled at Bard for the outcome of the turkey incident. Timcampy had found his way next to the white haired teen and flapped on tiredly before collapsing as a golden heap atop Allen's head. Allen walked up the staircase, noticing that the butler's black coat had been hung on the rack and the young Earl was missing. He shrugged slightly before looking his way down the two separate halls.

_Now I go…this way. This is child's play! _ Allen thought triumphantly to himself. Oh, how wrong he was.

**SwordsDeath: Mainly comedy for this chapter. Next chappie will mainly feature Sebastian and Ciel though. I'm trying to get time to write these chapters but its running away. Also to all those who review, my deepest thanks. The questions get rid of my writer's block really quickly. Please continue the great reviews. **Sorry if this chapter's a little bad, I didn't have much time to edit it but I really wanted to update sometime this week out of guilt for not updating sooner. **I promise to update the next within the next 4 weeks. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lavi: Hi guys. Swordie won't be doing the intro because she forgot to update two weeks ago and is very scared. *glares in Swordie's direction***

**Allen: Swordie does not own D. Gray Man or Kuroshitsuji but does own a wallop from all of us. *grins evilly***

**Lenalee: Let's start shall we?**

"What did you find?"

Ciel sat behind a desk looking at Sebastian from behind a cup of chai. The whole room seemed to darken at the sound of its owner's voice. The sly smirk of the demon simply added to the choking atmosphere. A tall sheaf of papers suddenly materialized in the butler's hands and dropped with a loud sound onto the young Earl's desk along with a small leather bag with unknown contents.

"It seems that witnesses to the entire event were never found except for one little girl named Harriet Forrowman who witnessed the entire murder of her parents. She now lives with Theodore Belwick and his three children who were close friends of her father's. Mr. Belwick is a renowned biologist and doctor known for his kind and intelligent nature."

"Anything suspicious about this Theodore character?" Ciel raised an eyebrow at the mention of a new person.

"None. His record is clean."

"And the bag?"

Sebastian's face scrunched into a grimace at the mention of the sack. "The remains of a very low-class demon machine."

A sudden hacking cough broke the tense conversation and Sebastian could not help but smirk at the cerulean haired Earl's sudden shock.

"What happened to it?" Ciel managed to rasp after his bout of surprise.

"It seems to have been…exorcised by some priest or random exorcist. Nothing too powerful."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the sudden lull in the butler's speech pattern but grudgingly moved on.

"And our young friend?"

An extremely amused expression flitted across Sebastian's face at the mention of Allen.

"Allen Walker is fifteen years old and was affiliated with the Vatican for a few years. Notoriously sought after in every tavern or inn for debts his guardian seemed to make in every town. Also known for poke skills used to earn money to work off the said debt.

Ciel spit out his tea again at the mention of poker.

Sebastian slyly smirked. "Young master you alright? You seem to be coming down with a cold."

A cold blue glare flashed in the demon's direction when the sudden opening of the door made itself a new target.

A white haired head poked its head in the room followed by a gold bird like object. The two new targets of Ciel's glare cringed at the sudden anger before sensing the awkward situation.

"Whoops. Wrong room again."

Quickly the door was shut before footsteps and hasty wingbeats could be heard down the hall.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes young master?"

"Go help our hopeless guest."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

_A couple minutes ago….._

"Nope not this one either Tim." Allen said before closing the door to the third bathroom they had seen. The halls all looked the same in the manor but for some reason Allen cold have sworn he had seen that suit of medieval armor five times already. A sudden idea dawned on the exorcist.

"Oi. Tim. I think we're walking in circles." Allen stated with seriousness.

The golem seemed to turn its head toward the youth before proceeding to look at Allen like he was crazy. _You don't say, _the golden ball like creature seemed to say before tugging on the white hair hanging limply in front of it in utter exasperation. A mahogany door Allen hadn't opened yet seemed to lure the two and Allen found himself turning the knob and seeing Ciel glaring at him menacingly.

"Whoops. Wrong room again."

Allen and Tim ran out of the room as quickly as they could. Well, Allen ran and Tim flew. The pair had gotten to the end of the third hallway before they were suddenly caught by the demon butler. The exorcist squeaked at the sudden grip behind his collar as he was lifted unceremoniously off the ground. Sebastian looked coolly between him and Tim before opening the adjacent door and setting them down slowly. The butler dusted his hands upon each other before walking down to Ciel's office. Allen muttered a quick thanks before closing the door and lying on the bed. His eye burned slightly but no sound of cogs and wheels suggested his eye had not activated when the demon had picked him up by the scruff of his neck. The youth took his right hand up to his eye gingerly, glad that had been just a volatile dinner and not one of Road's candles which had burned it. He shuddered at the thought of the absolute pain and torture each one of those wax stubs could cause.

A sudden knocking on the door and the anxious mumbles that followed it made Allen sigh tiredly.

"Tim, could you get the door?"

The golem looked in Allen's direction before lifting its tiny hands in an attempt to convey its useless state.

"It's always going to be me." Allen grumbled before swinging the door open. And staring.

"Yo Allen. You think you can help us?" Bard said embarrassed at the state he was caught in. What a state it was. The three employees seemed to have formed a miniature tower with Finnian on the very top, Mey-Rin squashed in the middle, and Bard on the very bottom.

"Ah! Sorry." Allen said apologetically while pulling Finnian and Mey-Rin off of the cook.

"Err Bard-san?"

"Yes Allen?"

"What is that you're holding?"

"A cake."

"Right…a cake."

Allen looked at the black, crumbling pastry with vanilla frosting dripping sadly off to the side. _More like carbon ash really._

"Not that I want to be ungrateful but why do I need a cake?"

"Well, you are new to the manor and I did hurt your eye. It was the least we could do." Bard scratched his head absently.

"So welcome to Phantomhive manor Allen!"

**SwordsDeath: My writing….sucks. *slams head on desk***

**Lavi: You'll get better don't worry~ :D**

**SwordsDeath: But no seriously. I just realized I forgot someone: Snake O_O. I forgot one o my favorite characters and will probably have to make a couple chapters dedicated to the circus arc in Kuroshitsuji. I will not say when I will have the new chapter out because we all know that I am not punctual and probably won't ever be. I do know however that I will be posting a new chapter :D. Thank you to all those who review and thank you Paxloria for catching the error in the last chapter. So until then everyone. *runs***

**Entire Kuroshitsuj and D. Gray Man cast: OI. WAIT YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN YOUR PUNISHMENT YET! *chases SwordsDeath***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I finally bucked up and decided to update *straight face***

**Don't throw your assorted veggies quite yet.**

**So first, to those who ask where Lavi went, he's in the box in the corner.**

**Second: MAN's BACK! *throws confetti*YESSSSSSSSSH~ each one of you probably knows how I felt when I saw the updated chapter. I freaked my mother out too. But I'm a die-hard fan of the anime and manga, so sue me for shrieking like a turkey vulture when I laid eyes on it.**

**Third: I warned you about my idiotic sense of irresponsibility and writer's block. =w= But I'm still sorry about making a long seven month wait for the next chappie. Hopefully next time it won't be as long, but I will tell you now that I was being plain lazy and you have my permission to flame in the reviews. From now until forever. So. With that being said, my school starts again on August 26****th****. May I say I want to kick the whole school district boards' asses right now? But I will keep up the updates and hopefully not go off the radar again, but if I do, and I probably will, that means I'm trying to work on my studies and am currently killing myself over homework. God help me. That and I want to add Lizi, Madame Red, Soma, Lau etc. O_O So I'm going to have to go with the manga, though there will be some scenes changing due to Allen. Oh who am I kidding, Allen Walker's going to change a lot. Buckle up, you're in for a long bumpy ride.**

**Generally if you did not want to read the above, I'm ALIVE! :D**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, REVIEWS! I nearly cried when I checked upon my account in a fit of guilt.**

**And now the chappie! :D**

**Disclaimer: What? No of course I don't own Man or Kuroshitsuji. You think either one of them would even get to the second chapter if I was the author?**

The morning started with the normal hubbub.

In detail it would look something like this: Bard blew up the kitchen while trying to cook breakfast, Mey-Rin kicked over a bucket of soapy water while attempting to mop the floor, and Tanaka ho-hoed in the background. Allen got covered in soot while trying to save the "breakfast", nearly tripped when Mey-Rin bumped into him, and lost Timcampy. He still didn't know where the gold golem had flown to.

But Tim's disappearance was the least of his worries.

Finny hadn't done anything bad yet. And Allen just knew that if he took his eyes off the accident prone blonde that something somewhere would either shatter to a million pieces or break. Just as it had yesterday.

The memory of Sebastian's demonic face at Ciel's broken cane took over his thoughts momentarily and he unconsciously paled.

It would be best to not have a repeat of that ever again in his life; maybe even in his death considering Sebastian was a demon.

A loud crack made him jump and turn to look out the window in horror. One tree toppled from within the orchard, the trunk thudding against the ground with a low boom. Allen clutched at his white hair pulling at the strands dimly aware of the loud wail, Finnian's, that rang in the momentary silence afterwards.

He hung his head before turning to ask Mey-Rin to get Finny back inside, yelping as a hand suddenly dragged him forward.

* * *

"Look Mommy "Phantom's" Beter Rabbit!"

A small boy smiled at the stuffed toy through the window before looking back expectantly at his mother's face with puppy eyes.

His mother clapped a hand to one cheek sighing, "Didn't I just buy you chocolate?"

Sebastian watched as the woman was wrestled into the shop by the child before looking back to the young master with a glance of approval. "Phantom" had appeared, quite literally compared to other companies, overnight and took England by storm. He supposed that a child would know what a child wanted, even if that child wasn't really one anymore. And hadn't been one in a long time.

Gracefully, he bowed in front of the coach, "Now then young master, let us return to the mansion quickly."

* * *

Ciel felt a sense of dread when he stood in front of the mansion, and he had an itching feeling that something was going to interfere with any semblance of time he had today. He didn't know whether to be careful because of the thought or disregard it completely. In the end he went with the latter decision.

And then Sebastian opened the door giving Ciel a clear view of the pink ribbons and other girly accessories decorating the ground floor of Phantomhive manor. The nagging sensation was right after all, Ciel supposed while staring at Finnian, Mey-Rin and Bard. Mey-Rin had been spared from the "cutification" and looked slightly bemused at the situation. Finnian looked dejectedly down at his paws, tears threatening to spill over, and Bard-was that a bib with frills around his neck?-was quite literally blowing steam through his ears.

"What in the world is this?" Sebastian seemed to be slightly bewildered. Ciel nearly smirked at the human-like reaction. Nearly because he was depressed at the sight of pink on, well, _everywhere. _Why did it have to be him?

Ciel blinked. "More like…what is with that appearance you two?"

Bard glared as any man could possibly look in frills when he jabbed a finger at a door, "Go ask that crazy girl!"

_Crazy girl?_

Sebastian and Ciel cracked the door open before sticking their heads in.

"These ribbons are good too. But the satin roses are the cuuutest!" A bubbly voice squealed. Ciel knew that voice. But it couldn't be; she was supposed to be at home not here.

"But as I thought, you wearing that is totally adorable! You look like Marie Antoinette!"

Tanaka ho-hoed from where he sat with blonde curls draping over the sides of his head. Ciel blanched at the sight of her. _Shit._

"Can I _please_ take this off?" A familiar voice asked, and Ciel stared at his newest addition to the staff with shock. Sebastian huffed with laughter.

Allen was sporting white cat ears and a tail with a bright red ribbon attached near the tip. It honestly looked almost natural when coupled with the Allen's stark white hair. A sullen expression had taken over his normally smiling complexion; Ciel almost winced in sympathy.

"But you look so cute!" Elizabeth-it really couldn't be anyone else-pouted in the white haired teen's direction and she clasped her hands in mock dismay, "Why would you ever want to take them off?"

Allen stared in her direction, before catching sight of both Ciel and Sebastian peering through the crack in the door. His eyes widened and he gestured crookedly with his chin in Elizabeth's direction with a pleading glance.

That caught her attention. The girl followed Allen's line of sight and her eyes widened in happiness at the sight of Ciel.

"Ah! Ciel I wanted to see you!" The bubbly girl leapt upon him before proceeding to squeeze his lungs in a hug.

"E-Elizabeth."

"Aren't I always telling you to call me Lizi?"

She pulled back long enough to make a face at him before squeezing him until he saw stars once more.

"Just as I thought no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!" She squealed.

Allen just watched, wincing every time Ciel tried to take a shuddering breath.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Miss Elizabeth?"

"Sebastian, good day!" Elizabeth chirped in his direction.

"It's been a while since I laid eyes on you", the butler bowed.

"I brought a souvenir for you too!"

Sebastian had about one second of confusion before Lizi bestowed upon him a pink bonnet full of frills, daisies, and lace ribbons.

"You see?"

Bard, Allen, and Finny all turned red faced in held in laughter, Tanaka ho-hoed in approval, and Mey-Rin tried her best to calm the three other members of the staff in futility.

Ciel just hobbled in the corner limbs shaking as he tried to muster enough strength to at least lean on his cane; Elizabeth's hugs were brutal, especially when they were full of passion.

"Ah! It's so cute!" Elizabeth clasped her hands

Sebastian glowered darkly at the four individuals. Half a second later, three souls were attempting the climb to heaven while three bodies lay piled unto one another. He quirked an eyebrow when Allen moved away in time but turned back to Elizabeth.

"Regard for the things I wear, that sort of regard for me…it is a great honor." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, the smile on his face almost failing to hide the dark aura.

"It's fine!" Lizi sunnily smiled up at the butler.

Sebastian went to stand behind Ciel, gloom radiating from his form.

Ciel coughed in attempt to preserve some sense of normalcy, "More importantly Lizi, why are you here? What happened to Grandmother?"

Lizi hugged him squealing, "I wanted to see you, and so I rushed out in secret and came here!"

Sebastian watched apathetically as Ciel was squeezed mercilessly once more beside Bard.

The cook nudged him. "Hey Sebastian, who exactly is that girl?" Bard whispered.

Sebastian watched on stoically, "Ah."

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée."

Allen's brain seemed to freeze along with every other occupant in the room.

"FIANCEE?!"

**A/N: And that's a wrap. For today at least. I want to make this clear once more to everyone, if I ever do leave you hanging and don't update like I did this time that does not mean I've abandoned it. Ever. I'm simply being lazy or am too tired to write the next chapter. I will update, whether it is guilt that spurs me to do so or a sudden interest. For now I'll TRY to update as much as possible, but please bear with me. Thank you all for everything, and see you next chapter! :D**


End file.
